Hetalia One-Shots
by EchoSarena
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots that I wrote, because I think that I can write. These won't be the best, but they probably won't be terrible. Enjoy!


(A/N Hey guys! I'm back, I'm not dead! Not sure if that's good or bad, but w/e. So... I recently finished APH aka Axis Powers Hetalia, and it is amazing. This story will be a collection of one-shots that are reader inserts, with various APH characters. This is the first one, a Germany x Fem!American!Wolf!Reader. I hope that you guys like this! I apologize for how OOC anyone is!)

Germany's POV

After I walked out of the World meeting, I noticed a small country staring at me. She couldn't have been too old, and she was wearing a small (f/c) beanie that perfectly covered her head. She was also holding America's hand for dear life, as if letting go of him would immediately kill her. I tried to wave to her in a friendly way, but she only squeaked and hid behind America. I decided to go over and try to make conversation with her, and see if I could get her name.

Your POV

When that blonde man began to walk over to me, I panicked a bit, and began to tug on America's sleeve.

"Hey bro, there's a guy coming over here... He looks kinda scary..."

"What's that, D.C? Oh, hey! It's Germany! Hey dude, over here! Look, I got a little sis!"

"America no! I don't want him over here he's sca- Hey there..." at this point, Germany came within hearing distance, and so I did the polite thing and started to greet him. "I'm Washington D.C, America's younger sister... I kinda just run things back home, America does more of the relations between countries... I've never been to a meeting like this before, so America decided to take me here to meet some of his friends and to try to make some of my own... so far I've only met Japan, Russia, and Poland. They're pretty cool... Russia was a bit scary, though... Japan was awesome! We just sat and talked about shipping and Manga and anime for like an hour!" At this point I realized that I was rambling... A lot... "Oh my god, I'm sosososososososososo sorry! I tend to ramble when I'm nervous!" At this point, I let out a whine, and America pet my head comfortingly, and my beanie started to slip. At this, I smacked his hand away and fixed it. The beanie was my only way to hide my (large/medium/small) (2/f/c) wolf ears. My (2/f/c) tail was hidden in my shirt, so that was easy to hide, but my ears were next to impossible. After me swatting his hand away, America gave me a small scowl, and said

"Why don't you just take off the beanie! Everyone's gonna find out eventually, sis... Better for you to show them then for them to find out any other way..."

At this, I gasped. He wouldn't! But, it turned out that I was wrong. Not ten seconds after his mini speech, he attempted to grab my beanie off of my head. One of the high points of being part wolf, though, was the instincts. I stopped his hand before it could touch me, but in the process my tail slipped out of my shirt. I squeaked a bit, and tried to hide it, but I wasn't fast enough to move it away from Germany. His hand shot out fast than I could have imagined, and grabbed my tail, yanking hard. I let out a yelp, which changed into slight panting as he began to smooth the fur of my tail. I leaned into his touch slightly, and my beanie slipped halfway off of my head. This revealed one of my (2/f/c) ears, and when he caught sight of this, the German began to pet this, too. I gave a slight yip when he began to pet my ear, but then quickly pulled away as I realized what was happening. This man that I had just met WA setting my ears and tail... and I was letting him. I needed to hide my ears and tail, needed to hide myself. My wolf instincts kicked in, and I shifted fully, limbs becoming even lengths and snout lengthening. In mere seconds I was in full wolf form, and was growling at the German man. He backed away a bit, and I took the opportunity to start a printing back home. I made it to the American jet, and hid myself inside, curled up on a couch.

After that, I started to fangirl inside. A man that actually hadn't looked half bad (who was I kidding, he was super fucking handsome) had actually pet me- and I had liked it. I needed to go to more of these meetings.


End file.
